Revenge
by BurnNoticeLover
Summary: Patience Michael, aren't spies supposed to have patience? If you must know, I brought you here ultimately because I seek one thing from you. That Mr. Westen is revenge.


As Michael grabbed the keys to the charger and his wallet off the work bench he started to think about the job Fiona had asked him to help her with. When he spoke to her on the phone that morning she really didn't give him any substantial information. In fact she was quite vague and the only information he could get out of her was to meet her at Carlito's at twelve. Michael never minded helping Fi with one of her jobs once in a while, but when she wouldn't tell him what the job was even about, Michael got an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Michael locked the door and headed down the steps of the loft. As he reached to open the door to the charger he could sense that something seemed off and when he heard a shuffle behind him he quickly turned around only to receive a punch square in the nose. Michael's nose began to gush blood and his vision went cross. He quickly recuperated and swung at the unknown attacker's ribs, hitting with full power as he made contact. As the man fell down holding his side, he moaned in pain. Michael went over and grabbed the man by his collar.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?", Michael yelled right into the mans face.

"Don't worry. Soon, all of your questions will be answered Weston. If they don't decide to kill you first that is." , the soldier said it with a bloody grin on his face and a thick Russian accent.

'Russian?' Michael thought and in that instance a second man came out of hiding behind Michael, grabbing his head he quickly hit him into the car, sending his head through the driver side window and Michael fell unto the ground next to the charger. Before the second attacker approached him, Michael took his cell phone out of his pocket and placed it under the charger not before typing the words "Taken by Russian". As the second attacker got hold of him, he lifted Michael's head off the ground and tased Michael before he even had a chance to fight back. As Michael began to convulse everything faded to black.

Fiona was finishing off her third Bloody Mary and had ordered Michael two iced teas that were probably warm by now. 'Where could Michael be?', Fiona asked herself as she looked down at her watch and checked her phone for the tenth time. He was already an hour late and it wasn't like Michael to miss a meeting with a client and especially not like him to not even call or text that he was going to be late.

By that time, Fiona met the client by herself and pardoned her colleague for not being able to attend the meeting, but he had more urgent needs to take care of. After many attempts to call Michael, Fiona finally tried her luck and punched Sam's number in.

"Hey Fi, What's up? Aren't you supposed to be meeting a client with Mike today?"

"Yeah Sam, but he never showed up. I can't get a hold of him so I thought I would call to see if you've heard from him."

"I'm sorry Fi I haven't. Do you think something up?"

"I'm not sure. I'm headed to the loft now. I'll meet you there."  
Fiona pulled up outside of the loft and she could see Sam's Cadillac parked across the street knowing Sam had already arrived. She pushed the loft gate open and immediately felt her stomach drop. There had been a struggle, that she was sure of. The tools and work bench were scattered everywhere. Not to mention the charger's driver side window was smashed in. As she stepped closer she could see blood smeared along the side and inside interior of the charger and a pool of blood that seeped into the gravel below her feet.

Sam was kneeling by the charger trying to reach something from under it whispering under his breath, "Gotch ya". As he pulled himself back up and opened the phone his face become suddenly solemn.

"Oh Mikey, What have you gotten yourself into?", Sam spoke.

As Fiona walked around to get her own look at the phone, she saw the message Michael had left for them. "Taken by Russian".

TBC


End file.
